Paul Bunyan vs. Iowa
Paul Bunyan vs. Iowa is Pygmy Hippo 2's fourth What-If DBX. Description Fate/Grand Order vs. Kantai Collection! America has been symbolized by many different characters but these two blonde girls might be the oddest and biggest yet! DBX "Admiral, a bank just got robbed! We should do something about it!" The Admiral didn't really feel like dealing with something that the police force should be doing in one of the few times of peace he got on his career but sighed and decided to go with Intrepid to see what was happening. He saw immediately that the Aircraft Carrier wasn't lying and that the place had smoke pouring out of it and the two rushed inside. "What's wrong with you, Archer?!" "I'm just reliving my glory days, that's all." "By committing a felony?!" The Master and Billy the Kid were interrupted by two odd people walking into the room, a male and a female who looked ready for a confrontation. "Oh great..." "Freeze! Put your hands up!" The duo said in unison but the Servant just aimed his pistols at the duo and replied without any hesitation or fear. "Don't worry, Master, I can handle this." Billy and Intrepid traded shots as their leaders ran for cover but it was clear that neither was getting anywhere in this battle before a shell hit the Kid and smashed him into the wall. A female Battleship wearing a rather skimpy blue and gray outfit and blonde hair walked into the bank and leveled her 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 at the Master. "Iowa 'reporting for duty!" "Berserker!" "Yes, Master?" "'Paul Bunyan, I need your help to clean up Archer's mess." A little girl that apparently was a Berserker had just popped into existence with a green jacket and hat and wielding an axe before turning to face the attackers. "Me and my Master will be leaving now. You can have Billy." "Hey no!" Before the Master could reply, she was cut off by the Admiral's response. "No way...you're using little kids to help you in robberies?! You evil felons!" "N-no, Master can't really control Bil-" "Out of the way kid, we'll handle this and make sure justice is dealt." Iowa attempted to approach her Master but Paul smacked her backwards with her axe before yelling at her. "Did you not listen to anything I said?! I won't let you hurt my Master!" "Jeez, kid, I don't want to fight you but I'll incapacitate you if I have to!" Here we goooo! To the Battleship's shock, the Berserker pulled out a bowl of soup and started eating it to activate Happy Comrades A. "Do they not even feed you?!" Bunyan hopped on her blue ox Babe and charged at Iowa, colliding with her and dragging her out of the bank, before hopping off her mount. The Secretary wasn't prepared for the Servant to drag her axe along the ground and then swing it upwards, launching her into the air and crashing with a thud. "Please stay down, you seem like a good person so I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to." But the Battleship had enough of getting beaten to a pulp and rapidly unloaded her 16inch guns on the Berserker, sending her backwards with each shot before she ran out of ammo. While she was reloading that, Iowa used her 5inch Twin Gun Mount Mk.28 mod.2 to keep suppressing Paul while she set up her GFCS Mk.37 to aim her next shots at her foe's head. A single 16inch shot knocked the Servant down where she held her head and started crying which honestly made the Secretary feel bad and she approached the girl to make sure she was alright. "Are you alright, kid, I didn't want to hurt you too bad?!" The Battleship was unfortunately then hacked in the side several times by the Berserker's axe before she leapt into the air and then turned giant, attempting to bodyslam her smaller foe but missing as she ran out of the way. "You hurt me and you want to hurt Master?! You people are awful!" "Calm down, kid! Somebody could get hurt bad if we kept this up!" Bunyan pulled out another bowl of soup to activate Lake of Bean Soup A to completely heal herself before leaping backwards and tossing a bunch of logs at Iowa. "You will be." The Secretary used her Bofors 40mm Quadruple Autocannon Mount to blow the projectiles out of the air and used her SG Radar (Initial Model) to find the Servant after unintentionally blinding herself with splinters. The Battleship was shocked as she realized the Berserker was behind her and barely blocked the axe coming down for her head with her 5inch guns, sacrificing them as the blade cleaved through them. "I told you, I don't want to do this, kid!" Iowa's 16inch guns once again forced Paul backwards before she was cut into with a chainsaw and cried out in agony before kicking her foe away. "Wh-where did you even find that?" But Berserker was completely taken over by Mad Enhancement D and with one mighty punch, sent the Secretary flying into the ocean. "You shouldn't have tried to hurt Master but now you're just unwanted." The Berserker wasn't insulting a corpse however as the Battleship rose out of the water and loomed over her with a stern look on her face. "You've done it now, kid! I'm done holding back on you!" "Good! Because neither am I!" Bunyan grew giant in the city street with a frenzied look on her face and whatever civilians hadn't gotten the hint by then, ran away from her and Iowa before the giants clashed. The Secretary unleashed a barrage of bullets from her OS2U but the Servant ignored the puny projectiles and ate more soup, activating Popcorn Blizzard B which made her foe feel immediately weakened. That wasn't helped by the Berserker pulling out Babe and using the Ox as a hammer to bash the Battleship's head repeatedly. Iowa might have blacked out if her Bofors didn't shoot her opponent’s eyes, making her cry again, before punching her in the gut with the 16inch guns and unloading the entire magazine, making Paul collapse to her knees. "Oh my-I'm sorry kid! I just lost it!" The Secretary was genuinely concerned for the Servant who merely grimaced and swung her axe upwards, carving a large gash across her foe's torso that leaked fuel, as she stood back up with a smoking stomach. "I'll demolish them all for you Master..." "You've really done it now! It's time for some pay back!" "You're in the way...! Marvelous Exploits!" The Battleship couldn't even open fire before the Berserker leapt into the air and started coming back down, looking much, much larger than before which made her tremble in fear. "Perish with your friends!" "No, that's not happening. I'm a fast Battleship, do you really think I can't outmatch you?!" Iowa's entire arsenal unloaded on Bunyan at one time, creating a huge cloud of smoke and making her believe that she had finally ended her foe but the Noble Phantasm couldn't be stopped so easily. The Secretary almost screamed in terror as the giant boot came down on her face and the Servant smashed her into the water, causing a tsunami that swept throughout the town. "Oh my god...I lost...? Admiral..." K.O! "Trés Bien! You almost made me completely lose it there!" "Huh? It's bright... My conciousness... I'm not dead?" "Of course not! Even after all you did to me and Master, I couldn't bring myself to kill you...at least when I got my cool back." "Iowa!" "Admiral!" "You fought well, Iowa! Please don't do something like this to me again!" While the couple reunited after Paul Bunyan brought Iowa back up on shore, she activated Lake of Bean Soup A again to heal her injuries before turning to find her Master, not expecting Mash Kyrielight and Yamato to be behind her. "Chaldea is terribly sorry for this...She shouldn't have gone out with that idiotic Archer-" "No, it's the Navy's fault for not informing us earlier. Anyways..." The Battleship and Berserker both returned home while the Aircraft Carrier had to have a few bullet holes repaired, Billy was now locked up with a Caster with fish eyes and a living book in a jail on Chaldea and yelled in terror as the book spoke. This DBX's WINNER IS... Paul Bunyan! Next Time The Joker vs. Yoshikage Kira Last Time Mario vs. ScorpionCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Giant Themed DBX Fights Category:Blade vs Gun fight Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Pygmy Hippo 2 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights